un desastre de san valentin dramione
by camille6122004
Summary: draco y hermione, y un hermosos desastre que cambiara sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

prologo

Era un dia precioso, el sol estaba radiante y el cielo estaba teñido de un azul divino, entonces Hermione decidio que era un lindo dia para ir al lago negro, despejar su mente un rato y con suerte olvidar que el dia de mañana seria san valentin y estaría completamente sola.

Harry tenia a ginny y ron a lavander, últimamente se sentía muy sola y la idea de que todos en Hogwarts tuvieran pareja no la haci sentir mejor. Lo que ella no sabia era que cierto rubio tambien muy en el fondo se sentía haci. Ella hiba tan sumida en sus pensamientos sobre los deberes del dia que no se percato cuando se tropezó con el rubio.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, me disculpo con los que seguian el libro original, pero debido a la cantidad de errores que havian, tuve que eliminarlo, y este nuevo libro intenta retomar la trama original del anterior, y de echo tiene el tiulo original, porfavor no me maten, pero os juro que intentare actualizar, cada dia, almenos asta que retomemos los 16 o 18 capitulos que llevavamos (tengo memoria de dory).**

 **como siemre les pido consideracion con mi mala ortografia, y si ven algun error me lo pueden comentar y yo lo corrijo, pero no me tortureis con comentarios tipo "tenia intencion de leer pero tiene muy mala ortografia", joder ya lo se, pero trabajo en ello. un abrazo sicologico mis queridos lectores y recordad no ser crueles, que deberas me afecta mucho.**

 **-camille**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

-mira por donde vas!- dijo Hermione levantándose, sin ver con quien havia tropezado. El rubio le tendio una mano también sin ver de quien se trataba, claro que no contaba con que fuera Hermione, ella acepto la mano, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que quien se trataba.

-malfoy?!- dijo ella sorprrendida

-greanger?- dijo a su ves el sin poder creerlo

\- que haces aqui malfoy? no deberias estar haciendole la vida imposible a otra sangre sucia?! ah es cierto, solo me lo haces a mi!- dijo ella molesta

-hay pobrecita, la nena va a llorar, que pena Granger!- le grito el, pero cuando se disponía a sequir caminando se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían unidas a lo que rrespondio con un simple gruñido.

-sueltame sangre sucia- dijo el, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de esto, rápidamente le solto y bajo la mirada avergonsada.

...

De vuelta en el gran comedor, a la hora de la cena, Harry, Ron y Hermione comian como de costumbre cuando, Dumbledore empezo a hablar como de costumbre.

\- Queridos alumnos, como saben, pronto sera San Valentin, y para hacer algo distinto y mas divertido este año- el director esbozo una sonrisa como si se acabara de recordar de algo muy divertido- haremos un baile para celebrarlo.- finalizo el profesor, sin enbargo havian dos alumnos en especial que no ponian atencion, pues el pensamiento de que estarian solos en San Valentin un año mas, los invadia tal y como antes de que se toparan en el lago.

Claro que los motivos por los que los invadia este pensamiento eran totalmente distintos. Draco por su parte, tenia a todas las chicas que quisiera a sus pies, podia conseguir a cualquier chica de Hogwarts, sin enbargo ninguan le interesaba en verdad, pues todas eran demasiado sensillas de conquistar y no le presentaban un reto a su compleja mente. Hermione al contrario de malfoy no tenia muchos admiradores, as mas, no tenia ninguno, y es que como se pasaba muchas horas estudiando no tenia tiempo para tales tonterias, pero cual era la gracia de ser la mas inteligente de su generacion, de ser la persona con mejores notas, si todos los hombres la veian como... como algo, algo que no terminaba de ser una mujer pero no se parecia a un hombre, y ademas de Harry y Ron, ningun hombre reparaba en su existencia.  
Con esos pensamientos en mente, la cena transcurrio demasiado lenta y tediosa para ambos, tan tediosa que Hermione desidio retirarse a la bliblioteca donde contaba con estar sola, claro que el destino no era tan complaciente.

\- Granger- dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas.

\- dejame sola Malfoy- dijo ella todavia de espaldas

\- vale, pero primero, me respondes algo?- dijo el

\- Draco Malfoy preguntandome algo, debe de ser un milagro!- se mofo ella

-jaja Granger, aunque tu sentido del humor me parece cautivador, hablo en serio, respondeme algo- dijo el acercandose mas a ella- date vuelta, es de mala educacion no mirar a alguien cuando te habla.

-vale- dijo ella volteandose- que es eso tan importante, que no puede esperar?!- dijo ella agrsivamente

-porque estabas en el lago esta mañana?- dijo el

\- porque queria pensar, ahora si me disculpas- dijo ella intentando abrirse paso, pero no pudo pues el rubio se lo estaba impidiendo.

\- no tan rapido Granger, que pensabas? pensabas en lo sola que estarias en san valentin?- dijo el levantando una seja y sonriendo burlonamente.

\- maldito seas huron oxigenado, como te atreves a leerme la mente?! nadie que no me hubiera leido la mente sabria eso idiota, entonces antes de hablar la proxima vez, piensa un poco, o es mucho para tu insignificante cerebro?!- para este punto Hermione estaba muy frustada y molesta.

\- si, si Granger me descubriste- dijo el encojiendose de hombros- y si no tuviera que ser haci?

\- de que hablas?- la conversacion se estaba volviendo repentinamente interesante.

\- quieres venir a ese estupido baile de san valentin conmigo?- dijo el

\- que pretendes malfoy? porque un sangre limpia, primcipe de los slytherins, etcetera etcetera, queria ir a ese baile con uan bulgar sangre sucia?- dijo ella con todo el desprecio que pudo, imitando la voz de malfoy en la palabra "sangre sucia"

\- oh, mis intenciones son puramente egoistas, veras, me aburro y quiero molestar a potter y a la comadreja, y que mejor manera que ir al baile contigo?- mintio mientras una sonrisa malevola se apoderaba de su cara.

\- y que te hace pensar que no me negare?- pregunto ella

\- que tu estas desesperrada por demostrarle al idiota de weasley que eres una "mujer de verdad" ,de hacer que se fije en ti, o no te gusta el pobreton? yo te ayudare si aceptas mi propuesta -

-vale malfoy, acepto ir al estupido baile de san valentin contigo- dijo granger imitando la voz de malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione y malfoy debian encontrar una manera de poder comunicar que ahora estaban en un estado de relacion parecido a saliendo, pero que no acababa de ser eso. El dijo que no podian simplemente decirlo pues no solo resultaria sos pechozo si no que tambien algo forzado. ambos protagonistas estaban consientes de que su relacion resultaria inesperadad y era por esa precisa razon por la cual debian manejarlo con cuidado.

despues de un rato de muchas peleas y discuciones al especto decidieron que lo mejor seria manejarlo con tranquilidad e ir mostrando un poco mas de afecto por el otro cada dia, y a cualquier afirmacion al respectco simplemente restarle importancia. aunque las rivalidades ya havian sesado siempre havian discuciones por temas estupidos e irrelevantes, como en la que se encontraban en ese preciso instante.

\- malfoy porfavor no seas cabezadura, porque no podemos hacerlo a mi manera?- dijo ella acomodada enfrente suyo. havian quedado en un ricon de la bibliteca para planear su estrategia. despues de la respuesta tan vaga que malfoy le havia dado al respecto de porque la ayudaba hermione simplemente se havia rendido y ya no le preguntaba al respecto. aunque esto no impedia que ella se preguntara porque le ponia tanto eso¡fuerzo y esmero a esta relacion falsa, si realmente para el no havian beneficios aparentes.

-porque no granger, nadie en su sano juicio va a creernos si decimos de las cosas de manera directa, en cualquier relacion supono que seria lo mas practico pero creo que te olvidas del detalle que hablamos de tu y yo- el claramente tenia un punto, era cierto que nadie creeria que tenian una relacion si eran abiertos al respecto y directos.

-y que es lo que tu sugieres? que nos morremos en frente de todos? yo no pienso hacer eso malfoy. dijo ella seria levantandose dispuesta a irse de ese lugar lo antes posible pero al intentarlo una mano la sujeto fuerte y la detuvo.

-oh vamos se que te mueres por besarme granger y no te preocupes, no pondre resistencia haci que no contara como violacion- dijo este quiñandole un ojo.

ella se alejo por la biblioteca con malfoy detras suyo. a este le desagradaba profundamente la falta de humor de la castaña y como siempre caminaba delante de el, como creyendose superior. una cabellera peliroja entro en la biblioteca en ese momento pero para fortuna de ambos, ,malfoy tenia tan buenos reflejos que la emppujo a un pasillo de libros y la apasto con su cuerpo contra la pared.


	4. Chapter 4

**primero que todo, primero que nada. se que ya ah pasado un poco desde que actualize pero juro que esta es la vez que me comprometo aterminar esta historia. Gracias a todos los que me siguen apoyando. Recuerden dejar su comentario que me ayuda a mantener la historia llendo. Como siempre pido que sean considerados con mi horrible ortografia, gracias!**

Malfoy y Granger jamas se havian llevado bien. Eso era un echo indiscutible, pero quiza lo que hacia falta era que convivieran un poco. Quiza si pasaban un poco de tiempo el uno con el otro, las cosas se pusieran mejor... o no.

-podrias ser amabe por dos segundos malfoy?- pregunto irritada hermione. Malfoy ,a pesar de estar en sus años de adolesencia, podia ser muy inmaduro. Esto desafiaba de manera intermitente la pasiencia de Hermione. Aunque tambien era una de las cosas que la traian loca de el.

-mm dejame pensar... no- Malfoy se partio de la risa al ver a la castaña molesta. Era bastante linda para ser una sangre sucia. Granger... siempre havia sido un gran misterio para el esa chica. La observava de cerca, no porque le gustara pero porque ella era distinta a las demas. Ella tenia una opinion, era inteligente y no tenia miedo de ir por aquello que su corazon deseara. Era una sangre sucia, el jamas se interesaria por alguien como ella, pero almenos la respetaba mas a que a una chica sin autoridad ni precencia alguna.

\- mira, nisiquiera entiendo porque quieres hacer esto, y no esperes que me traque el cuento de qu quieres molestar a Harry y a Ron. Soy mas lista que eso Malfoy- dijo Hermione poniendose seria

\- vale lo que sucede es que... bueno yo...- Malfoy no podia decirle la verdad. si se la decia no solo ella cancelaria todo si no que tambien le pegaria, como en un año atras. - yo necesito que Dumbledore confie en mi de nuevo, y se me occurio que no habria una mejor manera de lograrlo que hacerle creer a el y a los demas profesores que estoy contigo

\- Desde cuando te importa lo que Dumbledore o cualquier otro rofesor piense de ti?- dijo ella señuda

-desde que todos saben que mi padre es un mortifago. Y no granger no me pongas esa cara, se que todos lo saben. No tienes idea de lo horrible que es que todos los profesores te vean como si fueras alguna clase de criminal o asesino. Solo quiero ser un estudiante mas, como los demas. No me mal interpretes, no me importa destacar, pero no precisamente por los crimenes de mi padre.- Malfoy se detuvo. estuvo a punto de deicrle el resto. No era nessesario que ella lo supiese. Ya havia soltado lo suficiente para que ella confiara en el. Todo estaba en no hablar de mas ahora.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Hermione no sabia que decir, no queria arruinar aquel momento pero havia una duda que debia aclarar primero.

\- y porque yo? podrias haberte enrollado con cualquier Griffindor y hubiera funcionado igual.-

-porque tu eres la unica chica de Griffindor que no tiene sentimientos hacia mi- se encogio de hombros- soy un rompecorazones Granger, no un monstruo.

Por el rabillo del ojo Malfoy pudo ver que Lavander Brown entraba en la biblioteca y se acercaba al pasillo donde ellos estaban. entonces aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco a Hermione y la beso. El beso fue lento, suave y tierno. Menta y Chocolate se mesclaron entre ellos. Hermione podria haver jurado que miles de chispas salian de ellos, bueno eso hasta que se ollo un chillido. Lavander efectivamente los havia encontrado y vaya que estaba sorprendida.

-vaya vaya HERMIONEEE Y MALFOY QUE GRAN PERO GRAN NOTICIA, pero tengan cuidado de hacer esas cosillas en un lugar mas intimo porque si los encuentra alguien... jijiji. No querran que se entere toda la escuela verdad? bueno los dejo solos- dijo ella dandose la vuelta y quiñandoles un ojo.

\- Bueno almenos no tendremos que preocuparnos por que se entere el resto del colegio no?- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado a una muy avergonsada Hemione.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Lucious malfoy era un chico complicado de entender. Si bien con rapidez se le podria encasillar en el tipico chico malo y rebelde hay mas en el. Su familia, toda de sangre puras llenos de prejuicios.

Su padre Lucious un hombre muy fuerte y muy terco, y ademas de eso un mortifago. Uno de los mas fieles al señor tenebroso. El le inculcaba muchas de sus creencias y habitos a su hijo, y esperaba tanto de aquel pobre niño. Esperaba que fuese el mejor en todo, que mantuviera el estatus de sangre de su familia ademas del economico. Desde que el chico era pequeño el fue muy duro con el. Mostrandole poco cariño y empatia, Draco tuvo una infancia dificil.

pero nadie ve eso o si? todos ven al chico malo, rompe corasones, al chico de hielo, al rey de slytherin. Por eso y muchas cosas mas el se sentia muy solo. Claro que tenia a sus amigos y compañeros de Slytherin que havian tenido infancias similares a la de el, pero nunca tocaban el tema. En parte porque Draco no queria parecer debil y en parte porque no queria que nadie lo viera debil. Aunque eso lo hacia tremendamente solitario.

Hermione no veia esto como todos en Hogwarts, pero a diferencia de las demas chicas ella no pensaba que el fuera guapo y nunca lo consideraria para una pareja romantica. Ella solo veia al chico malcriado y rico, al chico que era egocentrico y era encreido. Nadie podia culparla por supuesto el havia pasado toda su vida detestandola y haciendola sentir de manera horrible. Llamandola sangre sucia e insultandola en cada oportunidad possible. Ella havia llorado muchas veces en secreto por su culpa, se havia preguntado si havia algo mal en ella. Si ella merecia estar alli con los demas magos. Nadie realmente sabia la razon por la que hermione se empeñaba en ser la mejor bruja de su edad, y es que realmente nadie podia entender que ella sentia la nessesidad de probar que ella pertenecia, que ella merecia estar en ese mundo. Personas como malfoy la hacian sentir como nada, era por eso que ella tenia que probar que ella era todo.

Ambos havian sufrido mucho, ambos havian tenido momentos muy dificiles y constantemente lideaban con inseguridades. Ambos compartian secretamente el deseo de ser mejores el deseo de superara las espectativas. Hermione de los magos de sangre pura y Malfoy de su padre y su familia. No por eso eran iguales, de echo tenian personalidades opuestas. Eran como el agua y el aceite. Ella era una bruja, hija de muggles, muy inteligente, valiente y leal. Malfoy era frio, sangre pura, egoista y muy astuto. Y quiza la perfecta conbinacion de cosas en comun y cosas distintas era lo que hacia que se detestaran.

\- bueno parece ser que Brown decidio no decir nada despues de todo- dijo el rubio

\- claro cuando se nessesita algo de ella, escoje precisamente esa vez para no ser una bruja egocentrica y maldita- hermione no podia creer que por primera vez Lavander hubiera decidido no hacer nada.

\- haver Granger porque no lo hacemos mas facil? simplemente mostremos un poco de afecto en publico y los demas caeran en la cuenta. si realmente quieres que Weasley se fije en ti como chica, debes demostrarle que eres una no? y no me veas haci no me refiero a eso- dijo el- solo digo que usando esa ropa holgada no te haces ningun favor, quiza podrias usar algo mas de tu talla, algp que te favoresca, bueno eso y quizas podrias no se... besarte conmigo en alguno de los pasillos

\- Malfoy, debo recordarte que esta relacion es solamente ficticia? yo no tuve, ni tengo la intencion de revolcarme contigo como cualquier otra de tus conquistas.- dijo ella algo ofendida

\- no digo que tengas que revolcarte conmigo Granger, solo digo que podriamos hacerlo ver como si hubiera pasado- se encogio de hombros. ella lo penso por un momento.

-quiza, y ademas que tiene mi ropa?-

-solo digamos que no es de tu talla. Mira hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo las chicas como tu que no muestran nada y las chicas como la mini Weasley que no dejan nada a la imaginacion. Tu trata de estar en medio, con un sencillo encantamiento encogedor podras lograr buenos resultados- dijo Malfoy- de cualquier manera, porque te gusta Weasley, es demasiado... corriente... creo que es la mejor palabra

-bueno es un chico lindo...-

\- oh vamos Granger podra ser muchas cosas menos lindo-

-para tu informacion ron puede ser muy tierno-

\- Claro, sobre todo cuando come pollo como un muerto de hambre- Malfoy se empezo a carcajear- oh vamos tu y yo sabemos que soy mejor que el en todo sentido... incluso beso mejor, ah cierto! nunca lo as besado- HErmione se molesto, el havia llegado al limite

-oh vamos no te esponjes! despues de todo yo te estoy ayudando no? a conseguir al imbecil al que quieres, aunque yo no pueda ver porque te gusta- dijo el tomandola por su barbilla


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo me parece apropiado mencionar que el siclo escolar cambia para este Fanfiction. Es decir, entran en clases en Enero y salen en Septiembre. Ellos ya se encuentran a medidados de Enero o sea que ya llevan medio mes en clases. Tambien quisiera aprochar para comentarles que este libro esta ambientado en el libro cuatro, El caliz de fuego**

 **...**

Hermione havia tenido una semana muy dificil y muy ocupada por la cantidad de clases que ella deseaba abarcar. Draco por su parte havia estado recibiendo unas cartas de su familia informandole como hiban las cosas en casa, con los mortifagos y lord voldemort. Ninguno de los dos havia tenido realmente tiempo para poder seguir con el plan para San valetin, incluso ya havia empezado a perder algo de importancia. Draco estaba demasiado ocupado con asuntos familiares para pensar en ganarse la confianza de Dumbledore otra vez. Hermione por su aparte ayudando a sus amigos y haciendo sus propios deberes se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala comun rodeada de libros.

ademas de esto hermione havia tenido que estar lideando con Cormac quien le insitia en que le consediera una salida, y la verdad a ella no le hubier molestado salir con el. Salvo que con el todo era muy fisico. Ella simplemente no se entia traida a el emocionalmente o fisicamente. Tambien era cierto que cierto rubio estaba en su mente desde hacia ya un rato pero no era algo que la atormentase. simplemente de ves en cuando lo veia en los pasillos y no odia evitar sonreirle, o de vez en cuando havian cosas que le recordaban a el. Como el olor a menta que aveces desprendian ciertos lugares.

\- Hey Granger!- ella se havia escapado de la sala comun para poder studiar en la biblioteca donde pensaba que nadie la molestaria... que equivocada estaba

\- que quieres Malfoy?!- dijo de mal humor

-porque ese animo Granger? solo venia a preguntarte, que cuando hibamos a seguir con el plan, pero parece ser que estas de muy mal humor eh-

-porque si vine aca era para que nadie me encontrara, para poder terminar mis tareas en paz-

-ah si? y no se te ocurre que mas paso aqui?- Hermione se puso roja al oir eso, Malfoy rio y se acerco a su oido- si no querias que te encontrara, porque viniste al lugar de nuestro beso?

-no me acordaba que havia sido aqui- dijo inocentemente. mentira. ella havia ido a ese lugar porque olia como e, rubio y secretamente eso le traia paz.- ademas como es qe recuerdas cual pasillo exactamente fue en el que... ya sabes... eso paso?

\- oh vamos Granger solo fue un beso, ademas lo recuerdo porque alli traigo siempre a mis conquistas cuando quiero un momento a solas- dijo el guiñandole un ojo. Ella parecio descepcionada, pero logro disimularlo con una mueca de asco. se oyeron unos pasos... mas cerca... mas cerca

-Hermione porfin te encuentro nesesito que revises mi tarea de... Malfoy que estas haciendo aqui? estabas con Hermione? Hermione, estaban juntos?- dijo Harry muy confundido

-eh no no Harry yo estaba aqui estudiando y Malfoy vino a traer un libro o lo que sea- balbuseo ella

-ademas potter no es de tu incunvencia si Granger y yo estabamos juntos o no.- dijo el Rubio dandose la vueta y saliendo del pasilo pero antes de irse no pudo morderse la lengua y dijo- Y tranquilo no estabamos tan cerca, Chao campion

-que mosca le pico?- dijo Harry una vez Malfoy se havia ido

-no se Harry, es Malfoy es un imbecil, no le hagas caso-

-traigo la tarea aqui, si quieres revisemola de una para que puedas seguir en lo tuyo-

-no no no, ya no importa, vamos a otro sitio- solo de ver el lugar le causaba asco, no queria estar en un lugar en el que Malfoy havia echo quien sabe que, con quien sabe que chica de Hogwarts especialmente si esa chica no habia sido ell... no no no a ella que le importaba lo que Malfoy hiciera con otras chicas. No es como si a ella le pudiera gustar un chico como aquel.

la tarde paso y fueron al gran comeor a cenar, donde se encontraron con ron.

-donde estuvieron chicos, no pude encontrarlos en ningun lado- dijo este mirandolos sospechozamente

-pues en la biblioteca chequeando la tarea de Harry y terminando mis deberes- dijo ella encogiendose de hombros

\- y estaban ustedes dos... solos?- dijo el pelirojo

-si porque?- este tema estaba empezando airritar a Hermione, pero Ron no parecia querer dejarlo

-por nada, solo me parece raro que ustedes que son AMIGOS estuvieran en la biblioteca con poca luz y poco espacio. Si no los conociera hasta diria que se estuvieron besando jaja- dijo Ron algo tenso para estar bromeando

-cual es tu problema Ron?- harry tambien parecia estar llegando a su limite lentamente. su mejor amigo podia ser demasiado paranoico y celoso a veces.

-ninguno ninguno yo solo decia-

-bueno para tu informacion Hermione y yo estabamos en medio de la biblioteca, eran ella y Malfoy los que estaan en un pasillo alejados de todo- dijo Hzarry haci sin mas, hasrto de tanta pregunta. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada

-que ella estaba con quien?!- grito Ron haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo


	7. Chapter 7

Era una tarde fria por uno de los pasadizos mas solitarios de Hogwarts, y apesar de normalmente estar desiertos y solitarios, un agitado chico caminaba con prisa hacia uno de los salones de clase abandonados del castillo. a juzgar por lo apresurado que hiba, se podria decir que hiba tarde, y eso hacia que todos sus sentidos se activaran y se hicieran mas fuertes. Malfoy tenia la sensacion de que alguien se acercaba y no era el siendo paranoico, estaba seguro de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

\- se que vas a verla Malfoy- dijo Harry acercandose por detras. Draco maldijo por lo bajo y trato de poner su cara mas seria para finalmente voltearse.

\- no tengo idea de que me hablas Potter, aunque sabes? esta situacion me recuerda cuando estabamos en primer año y ...-

-no jueges conmigo Malfoy, Hermione- dijo el chico seriamente

\- te dijo verdad? como se atreve?! yo no eh dicho una palabra-

-no tuvo que hacerlo, tengo mis medios- dijo Harry sacando el mapa del merreoreador y rindiendose dijo- no te atrevas a lastimarla

 **FLASHBACK (ESA MAÑANA):**

\- Malfoy, por estupidos que te parescan Harry y Ron, te puedo asegurar que no caeran por el truco de que un dia aparezcamos de la mano en clase, y definitivamente no me creeran si se los digo yo misma. Aunque tampoco queria usar el viejo truco de estar saliendo en secreto no creo que nos quede otra opcion ademas... me estas prestando atencion?- malfoy tenia puesta su mirada por otra parte, lejos de la mesa donde una estresada Hermione intentaba que el plan funcionara, ya que solo les quedaba un par de dias hasta san Valentin. Para ser exactos les quedaba una semana

\- No la verdad no- Hermione lo vio señuda y chico rio despreocupado

\- mira Hermione tiene que salir mas natural, de lo contrario nadie se lo creera, ademas que importa como lo descubran. Pense que lo que mas importaba era como reaccionase la comadreja no? oh vamos no te pongas roja, que mas da si nos encuentran en un armario de escobaz o si nos encuentran en el atardeser en el lago. lo que importa realmente es que podamos mantener la farza y poder finjir que nos amamos.- como siempre Draco tenia un punto valido, ademas con la forma tan elegante y ligera con lo que lo dijo Hermione se quedo embobada.

\- y tu que sugieres entonces?- logro articular ella, finijiendo enojo

\- sierra tus ojos. Bien ahora visualisame como tu novio real, trata de imaginar un futuro conmigo, cosas que te gustan di mi- Hermione se rio, Draco gruño de enojo, y hermione respondio con una pequeña risita que se lo tomaria en serio- vale ahora dime

-decirte que?- dijo ella abriendo los ojos subitamente

-no me estabas poniendo atencion?- pregunto draco finjiendo estar ofendido

-perdona, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, ojo por ojo eh- dijo ella

-que?-

-nada un dicho muggle, como sea prosigue.- el rodo los ojos

-que ,me digas que es lo que te gusta de mi- solto el por fin

-fisicamente?-

-si lo que sea-

-bueno es que realmente no eres mi tipo.-

-pero... pero... yo soy el tipo de todas- dijo sarcasticamente el rubio.- Hermione no trato de pedirte matrimonio, solo trato de que nuestra pequeña farsa salga no tan mal como probablemente va a salir. Para evitarte la verguensa a ti y a mi, haci que te parece si colaboras?

-vale emm pues me... me gustan tus ojos. la profundidas, el color, las sensaciones que me traen... TODO. me gustan tus modales y la elegancia con la que haces gusta como cuando hojeas un libro de pocines luces concnetrado e inmerso en lo que lees. Como cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser una persona tan interesante. Me gusta tu personalidad de mierda, como puedes ser encantador y la vez ser casual y... porque me miras haci?!-

-acabas de admitir que te atraigo- el rio

-imbecil, te odio- se enojo ella

-no no el ejercicio era enserio, es solo que esperaba que dijeras las tipicas cosas que siempre dicen todas las chicas, en verdad eres distinta- dijo el mientras la contemplaba


	8. Chapter 8

(solo para aclarar, seguimos con el flashback del capitulo anterior)

Hermione y Draco se encontraban en la biblioteca riendo y conversando. La idea de DRaco havia resultado bastante bien para romper el hielo, ya que despues de que Hermione havia admitido que havian ciertas cosas que le gustaban de Draco este empezo a molestarla, y poco a poco fueron creando mas confianza. Horas despues el mismo dia, ambos se encontraban enfrascados reviviendo memorias de años anteriores y riendose de algunos momentos. Como en tercer año cuando Hermione havia abofeteado a Draco por haverse portado como todo un patan ante la situacion de Hagrid y el hipogrifo. Draco le confeso entre risas a Hermione que ese havia sido el primer dia que le havia tenido realmente miedo y se havia sentido intimidado por ella. Aunque realmente siempre havia sabido que ella era mejor bruja que el, ese havia sido el momento en que el tambien havia realizado de lo que ella era capaz.

la conversacion realmente no podria fluir mejor entre ellos dos en ese momento, hasta que a Hermione se le occurio preguntarle esa condenada pregunta.

\- hey Malfoy yo te dije que me gustaba de ti, pero tu nunca realmente me dijiste que te gusta de mi-

-bueno si tienes razon no? Mira Granger eres bueno... muy inteligente y cuando quieres pudes ser muy amable y aja- Draco se rasco la nuca como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas- bueno es que tu eres muy diferente.

\- diferente como?- usualmente hermione no era de las chicas que buscaban un cumpldo de manera forsada pero no le parecia justo que ella si hubiera echo el ejercicio de maner correcta y que cuando havia llegadp su turno el practicamennte no havia dicho nada bueno de ella.

\- mira no se, eres tu, eres polemica y bastante rara y tambien tienes un cacater que uff...- Hermione fruncio el seño- mira lo que intento decir, de manera poco agraciada prbablemente es que, eres diferente y eso me gusta, me gustas tal y como eres.. como amiga por supuesto ¡eh!

\- te gusto tal y como soy?- de repente en lugar de aligerar el aire como Draco esperaba, se puso mas tenso. Ella no sabia muy bien como reaccionar ni que decir y se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

\- oh vamos ahora que hice mal? me referia beno a que eres perfecta tal y como eres y que..- hermione se inclino y beso a Draco, este fue tomado por sorpresa pero le correspondio el beso.

Era ya la tarde y otra cena se acercaba. en la cena anterior ron se havia pusto muy molesto porque Harry le havia contado incidentalmente que ella estaba a solas con Draco malfoy. Despues de eso havian tenido que retirarse a la sala comun donde les tomo aproximadamente dos horas convencer a ron de que nada havia pasado entre ella y el huron. Este evento solo sirvio para que Hermione se sintiera mas intimidada de ejecutar su plan con Draco, ya que si esa era la manera en la que hiva a reaccionar Ron cuando la viera se hiba a poner feo. Aunque era quiza la unica forma en la que el la veria como una chica, y no solo como la persona que era su mejor amiga, que casualmente era una chica. Seguramnete tendria que mencionarcelo a Draco, pero despues, no havia querido arruinar el hermoso momento que estaban teniendo en la biblioteca, donde estaban solo ellos dos como amigos, sin gritarse el uno al otro.  
Antes de bajar a cenar le mando una lechuza a Malfoy para que se reunieran en una de las salas mas alejadas del castillo para discutir lo de Ron.  
 **fin del flashback**

(perdon por el capitulo tan corto pero es que no eh podido actualizar)(tambien queria decir que estamos ya casi a la mitad de la novela)


	9. Chapter 9

\- no tuvo que hacerlo, tengo mis medios- dijo Harry sacando el mapa del merodeador.

Draco malfoy siemore se havia caracterizado por ser astuto, el no tenia problemas mintiendo o engañando para consguir lo que queria y en este momento havia visto una oportunidad dorada. Sabia que Granger no queria hacerlo de aquella manera y que seguramente estaria furiosa en indignada cunado se enterara, pero esto era parte de lo que el hiba a sacar de ese trato con Granger y ella lo quisiera o no, el tambien tenia un voto. El queria que Dumbledore confiara mas en el y que mejor manera de hacerlo que involucrandose con el trio de oro. No queria verse envuelto en ningun drama con Potter porque eso seria contradictorio y sabia bien que si habria dicho drama con Weasley pero con Potter y Granger bastaba para que Dumbledore lo viera como un chico normal, para pasar inadvertido frente a sus ojos.

\- No le hagas daño Malfoy. No se como empezo lo de ustedes eso me lo contaras despues, pero Hermione es mas fragil de lo que aparenta- dijo Harry abatido.

\- Potter, ni una palabra a nadie- dijo Draco firmemente queria dejar clar que no era una cuestion negociable. era curioso porque siempre con Potter havian tenido esa rivalidad desde el primer año. Uno intentando ser mejor que el otro o tratando de sonar mas inteligente, y constantemente se estaban insultando. Lo que hacia su tarea de acercarse sutilmente a el muy dificil. No podia dejar de insultarlo de un dia para el otro, porque apesar de lo que le gustaria creer el no era ningun tonto y se daria cuenta que tramaba algo.

\- Lo hare por Hermione, en cuanto a ti... Ya encontraremos la manera de hablar en algun momento, esto no se a acabado- dijo Harry aunque sinceramente no queria oir mucho al respecto. La idea de Hermione escabullendose para revolcarse con Draco Malfoy no le era precisamente muy atractiva. Aunque si que muchas cosas tenian sentiso, como el echo de haver encontrado a Hermione con Draco en aquel lugar tan pequeño en la biblioteca... habrian estado besandose? se veian agitados.. se obligo a si mismo a no pensar en eso, lo que no fue muy dificil ya que muchas imagenes se le venian a la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Entre ellas estaban, Ron gritando histerico, Hermione llorando por Malfoy, este a su vez tocando a su mejor amiga, y al mismo tiempo Lavander enojada con Hermione por hacer unojar a Ron, luego Pansy gritandole a Malfoy, y por ultimo el enmedio de ese gran problema.

-Potter-

-Malfoy- y con esto Draco se echo a correr, si hermione no lo mataba por la terdanza lo mataria por lo que acababa de hacer, pero era mejor que se enterara de primera mano con el que si se lo decia el.  
cuando llego al salon de clases hermone estaba en un pupitre viendo hacia el pizaron de manera que le daba la espalda a Draco. Este entro sigilosamente y lentamente se acerco a ella.

\- te ves linda cuando estas pensando en algo- le susuro al oido, esta se estremecio por la sorpresa y por el cotacto de su labio infeor con su oreja. Luego se puso roja por el cumplido del impuntual rubio, pero por supuesto que no le hiba a dejar saber a el de ninguna manera el poder que tenia sobre ella lo que acababa de hacer.

\- llegas tarde- se limito adecir lo mas fria y seria que pudo

-Potter lo sabe- solto el rubio de un solo, ya estaba lo havia dicho.- Potter me interrogo de venida aqui con el mapa del merodeador, sabe que venia a verte y sabe que algo pasa entre nosotros.

Hermione era muchas cosas pero no tonta, ella sabia perfectamente de la existencia del mapa en las manos de Harry y lo hiba a usar a su favor. Por lo que esa noche se havia retirado del gran comedor asegurandose de que Harry sospechara de sus motivos para irse y havia sitado a Draco para que este se encontrara con Harry justo en el momento en que este viniera a buscarala.

-no pareces sorprendida- Draco rapidamente cayo en el plan de la castaña- sabes Granger si fueras un poco mas fria y una sangre pura, podrias estar en slytherin

\- eso es algo horrible para decir.- dijo ella finjiendo estar ofendida

\- en verdad le quieres no?- draco cayo en la cuenta de que si ella estaba dispuesta a comportarse como una slytherin era porque realmente queria a ese chico. Ella estaba dispuesta adejar de ser amable y linda para obtener su amor y aprobacion. la de un chico que nisiquiera se volteaba a verla de esa manera. Sentia compasion por ella.

\- siempre.- y alli Draco se dio cuenta que su pla tenia un hoyo terrible.


End file.
